


Au Petit-Déjeuner

by csrugbyworld (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Series: Baby Bump [1]
Category: French Rugby RPF, Rugby RPF, Rugby Top14 RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: French, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, baby bump
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/csrugbyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxime et Yoann au petit-déjeuner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Petit-Déjeuner

**Author's Note:**

> L'italic veut dire que Yoann parle avec un faux mauvais accent français.

«  _The breakfast is ready !_  » Yoann crie de la cuisine pour être sûr que Max l’entend de la chambre.

Il pose les tasses sur la table, y ajoute le pain, un couteau et s’assoit sur le tabouret. Les coudes sur la table, le menton sur ses mains jointes, il écoute les bruits venant de la chambre. La porte de placard qui s’ouvre et se ferme, les soupirements de Maxime, les porte manteaux qui tombent à terre. Plusieurs minutes passent et Maxime n’arrive toujours pas.

« Maaa-haaax ! » Yoann s’exclame une nouvelle fois.

Le soleil illumine le salon, le ciel bleu azur ne peut que le faire sourire, Maxime est plus beau que jamais. C’est une belle journée et rien ne pourra lui faire dire le contraire. Même l’entrainement, même la mauvaise humeur de Max.

Les minutes passent et toujours aucuns signes de Maxime. Yoann se lève, se rompt un morceau de pain au passage et retourne dans la chambre.

« Bah alors, pourquoi tu viens pas manger ? » Dit-il alors qu’il croque à pleines dents dans son bout de baguette.

Maxime tourne son regard vers lui, dépité.

« J’ai encore pris du poids. » Il répond en se regardant de nouveau dans la glace.

Yoann se rapproche de lui, torse contre dos, les mains glissent doucement sur la peau tendue du ventre de Maxime. « Je confirme. »

Maxime entend son sourire mais ça ne lui rend pas le sien.

« Je rentre plus dans aucun de mes pantalons. » En regardant autour d’eux, Yoann remarque qu’en effet, le sol et le lit sont jonchés de vêtements.

« On y ira t’en acheter d’autres, c’est pas grave. » Yoann lui murmure doucement dans l’oreille. Il glisse ses mains sous le boxer de Maxime, ses lèvres effleurent la peau de son cou, son souffle chaud le fait frissonner, sa barbe le chatouille dans le creux de sa nuque.


End file.
